Pelo amor de Deus!
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Estudar sozinho com Lily Evans? Eu NÃO vou fazer papel de bobo na frente dela. NÃO VOU. - JamesLily - Fic para o Projeto Elvendork, do 6V -


**Projeto Elvendork (Porque é unissex!) – Clichês Invertidos**

**Item: **James pegador

**X**

**Presente para Hellen, que faz meu dia mais feliz com suas mensagens**

**

* * *

**

James prestava atenção ao que a Profª McGonagall falava, praticamente bebia as palavras ditas pela mulher, que explicava sobre Transfiguração Humana. Talvez fosse o único da sala, pois as aulas dela não eram lá muito interessantes de se assistir e essa matéria era particularmente chata. Sirius, por exemplo, rabiscava coisas desconexas no pergaminho a sua frente. Remus soltava uma risadinha ocasional ao observar os rabiscos do moreno. Peter simplesmente encarava a parede oposta com o olhar vidrado.

James sentiu que algo bateu em sua nuca e, virando-se, viu Lily Evans, quatro carteiras atrás, sorrindo e apontando para os pés do garoto. Ele se abaixou e apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado do chão.

"_J,_

_O que você vai fazer hoje depois do jantar? Espero que nada, porque eu não consegui entender essa matéria. E, sabe como é, você é bom em Transfiguração Humana. Preciso de ajuda! Te espero na biblioteca._

_L."_

O maroto levantou os olhos do papel com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Tudo bem que ele era bom em Transfiguração no geral e mais ainda em Transfiguração Humana (pelo amor de Deus, faziam dois anos que ele era um animago e havia aprendido isso sozinho), mas estudar com a Evans? Ele já repassara matéria antes de exames diversas vezes com a garota depois que parara de ser tão arrogante e ela passara a aceitá-lo melhor em seu convívio social, mas nunca sozinhos. James sabia bem o que acontecia quando um garoto e uma garota sentavam-se sozinhos na biblioteca. Ele já vira inúmeras vezes e sabia que Madame Pince não gostava nada disso.

"Ei!", ao ser sacudido por alguém (e ele sabia muito bem quem), James se virou e viu Sirius olhando-o. "O que ela queria?"

"Estudar depois do jantar, na biblioteca."

Sua expressão se transformou rapidamente de séria em maliciosa e rindo baixinho, cutucou Remus.

"Moony! A Lily chamou o James para estudar hoje à noite."

Lupin também começou a rir, passando a encarar James. O moreno fechou a cara para os babacas que ele costuma chamar de amigos, que agora riam e se cutucavam freneticamente. Detestava que zombassem dele desse modo. Ele não era burro e nem inocente, porra!

"Cuidado, hein, Prongs! A Lily vai te pegar de jeito. Ouvi falar que ela é perigosa.", Remus zombou, abafando o riso com a mão. Isso é que dá o deixar andar demais com Padfoot! Sirius, por sua vez, se sacudia tanto de rir que balançava a carteira em que ele e James estavam sentados.

"Se Black e Lupin puderem nos contar de quê os dois tanto riem, eu agradeço.", a voz severa da Profª McGonagall chamou-os à realidade e ambos, com grande esforço, pararam de seguraram o acesso de riso.

Enquanto Sirius e Lupin davam alguma desculpa para a professora, que ela provavelmente não acreditaria, James virou-se para trás novamente e fez um sinal positivo com a mão para a ruiva. Lily enunciou com os lábios a palavra "Obrigada!", e sorriu, fazendo a barriga de James se contorcer.

Voltando-se para frente, o maroto pensou que nada poderia ser tão ruim que ele não pudesse enfrentar. Mas Sirius ainda fazia a carteira se sacudir levemente.

**X**

Quando James ia saindo do dormitório, a mochila carregada de livros às costas, encontrou-se com Remus, Peter e Sirius, que voltavam só agora do jantar no Salão Principal. Ele rezou intimamente para que nenhum deles (Sirius, por favor!) fizesse qualquer comentário sobre sua aparência ou sobre o que ele deveria fazer quando estivesse sozinho com a Evans. Ele não precisava de _mais esse_ vexame.

"Ei, Prongs! Aonde vai com tanta pressa?", Black perguntou, aparentemente se esquecendo do episódio na aula de Transfiguração.

"Ah, preciso dar uma saidinha...Nada importante.", James respondeu, agradecido pela força maior que desceu dos céus e fez Padfoot se esquecer daquilo. Era só sair antes que ele se lembrasse e ninguém sairia prejudicado. Era fácil, só mais cinco passos até o buraco do retrato.

Um passo. Nada.

Dois passos. Nada.

Três pass...

"Que cheiro é esse?", Peter farejou o ar a sua volta, franzindo a testa. "Parece canela, madeira..."

O moreno fez um careta enquanto Remus e Sirius imitavam o menor, tentando identificar a origem do cheiro. Maldito seja, Pettigrew traidor!

"Prongs, você pegou meu perfume emprestado?", Lupin perguntou, reconhecendo o aroma. "Sabe, está um pouco exagerado."

Isso. Foi. Horrível.

"Eh...Gente, eu vou indo. Ainda preciso ver se encontro Carson pelo caminho. Ele está me devendo dois galeões de uma aposta.", quando terminou a frase, o garoto já se encontrava fora do buraco do retrato, vencendo com uma facilidade impressionante os últimos três passos que restavam. Quanto antes ele saísse de lá, melhor.

"Ah! Ele está com pressa para o encontro com a Lily! Por isso se perfumou todo. Volta aqui, garanhão! Preciso te dar umas dicas!"

"Cala a boca, Padfoot."

"Por quê? O cara precisa aprender com o melhor, Remus."

O rapaz ainda pôde escutar Sirius e Remus discutindo antes que o quadro se fechasse às suas costas.

Meneando a cabeça e ajeitando a pesada mochila nas costas, Prongs foi andando devagar. Sua pressa em chegar à biblioteca era praticamente nula. Depois de tanto tempo pedindo para sair com Lily (ele até mudara seu jeito por ela, pelo amor de Deus!), era de se esperar que ele estivesse animado com a perspectiva de ficar em lugar sozinho com a garota. Muitas coisas podem acontecer quando dois adolescentes cheios de hormônio se juntam para aprender Transfiguração. Sirius e, James sorriu ao pensar, Remus, eram uma boa prova disso, afinal os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez quando eles tentavam aprender a ser animagos. Há muito que Peter e ele faziam seus estudos sem os dois. Quando você tem dois amigos que namoram, sendo eles gays ou héteros, é meio difícil ficar na companhia deles sem sentir algo como "Blergh!".

Mas saímos um pouco da linha de pensamento, não é?

O problema é que depois da qüinquagésima vez em que a ruiva rejeitou seu pedido para sair, James parou de acreditar que um dia realmente tivesse alguma chance. Ele continuava, sim, a insistir, mas tudo por um reles fiozinho de esperança e algo na linha de orgulho pessoal. Quando o garoto mudou, deixara de ser arrogante, prepotente e (quase) parara de azarar Snape, foi uma última tentativa desesperada de que a menina o notasse. E, sejamos justos, não foi em vão. Lily passou a conversar com ele e os Marotos. Um "bom-dia" aqui, um "por favor, o sal" ali e de repente ela e as amigas já se sentava no fim da noite para conversar com eles no Salão Comunal.

Foi nessa época que os pedidos do maroto cessaram um pouco, reduziram-se a um por semana ou menos, e Lily começou a sentir-se mais confortável na presença dele, sabendo que não seria importunada a qualquer momento com um pedido insistente para ir a Hogsmead. Eles tinham algo como uma amizade cordial, mas nada que desse margem para alguma intimidade como essa em que ele estava prestes a se meter.

Porém, a barriga de James deu uma reviravolta, agora ele iria ficar sozinho com ela. Ele tinha medo de tentar algo e a ruiva ficar brava e parar de falar com ele (nada pior do que perder uma confiança que fora tão difícil de ser conquistada), mas também tinha medo de ficar na dele e a garota achar que ele era um grande frouxo. Como era horrível ser homem! Não que ele quisesse ser gay, nem nada, mas...

"Prongs! Ei, cara!"

Potter virou-se para ver quem o chamava. Remus vinha correndo, desesperado, chamando-o. O lobisomem parou a sua frente, ofegante, as mãos nos joelhos.

"Olha, Prongs, fica tranqüilo, cara. Eu e o Sirius...a gente estava brincando. Somos um bando de idiotas, eu sei. Só respira, fica calmo e deixa rolar que vai tudo bem."

James encarou-o, surpreso e deu uma gargalhada.

"Olha, Moony, nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você, todo neurótico com regras, mandando eu deixar alguma coisa rolar."

Lupin fechou a cara diante dessa reação e se voltou para ir embora.

"Só quis ajudar."

"Calma aí!", James impediu-o com uma mão no ombro do amigo. "Obrigado, cara. De verdade. Hoje à noite, quando eu voltar para o dormitório, a Evans vai ser minha, entendeu?"

Remus sorriu e deu uma piscadinha.

"Aproveita."

**X**

Quando, finalmente, o garoto de óculos chegou à biblioteca, encontrou-a praticamente vazia. Estavam quase em férias de Natal e pouquíssima gente fazia questão de estudar nessa época do ano, em que a biblioteca era tão fria. Todos estavam mais preocupados em jogar partidas divertidas de xadrez bruxo ou relaxar com um chocolate-quente em frente à lareira do seu Salão Comunal. Não foi difícil avistar os cabelos acaju, que ele estava tão acostumado a localizar, de Lily sentados em uma mesa mais ao fundo da seção de Herbologia.

"Alô.", ele murmurou, envergonhado.

A bruxa levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, absorta, e deu um sorriso. O estômago de James deu uma cambalhota ao ver como ela estava linda com os cabelos presos com um lápis e como alguns fios soltos emolduravam seu rosto.

"James! Que bom que pôde vir.", ela começou e, vendo que ele continuava parado, disse. "Senta aí, deixa de cerimônia! Eu trouxe livros, anotações..."

Mais para ter o que fazer do que por outro motivo, o rapaz começou a remexer nos papéis que Lily apontou. Com o canto dos olhos, viu que ela estava descalça, os pés cruzados em cima da cadeira, ainda olhando-o.

"Ahn...Qual é exatamente o seu...a sua...a sua dificuldade?"

Droga! Gaguejar não era exatamente o que ele pretendia. Porra, onde é que fora parar a segurança que ele sempre tivera em qualquer situação? Ele enfrentava um lobisomem todo mês, uma garota ruiva não era nada perto disso. Esse não era o James Potter que todos conheciam, pelo amor de Deus!

"Tenho três pontos na aula da McGonagall que eu não consigo entender. O primeiro..."

Nas duas horas seguintes, James repassou para Lily tudo o que sabia sobre o que ela perguntava e ela parecia aprender bem rápido. Ele mal olhava para ela, falando pouco, com medo de falar alguma besteira ou de pular no pescoço da coitada sem aviso prévio (o perfume doce que ela usava era inebriante!). Ela, por outro lado, era só sorrisos. Cada vez que a ruiva conseguia transfigurar algo corretamente, ria e bagunçava os cabelos do garoto, para agradecê-lo.

"Mereço cinco minutinho de descanso?", suspirou depois conseguir executar um feitiço particularmente difícil.

"Merece. Você foi muito bem, considerando que dizia ser péssima em Transfiguração. Falta só uma coisa que você disse não entender. Se não der tempo hoje, a gente pode..."

"Ah! Sua língua voltou no lugar, foi?", a bruxa perguntou e, vendo a expressão interrogativa do garoto, explicou. "Você esteve calado a noite toda. Quem é você e o que fez com o James Potter que eu conheço?"

Lily riu e James acompanhou-a, nervoso, bagunçando o próprio cabelo com as mãos. Estava tão na cara assim que ele não estava se sentindo confortável ali com ela?

"Brincadeira.", a bruxa acrescentou, ao ver a expressão nervosa de James, repentinamente tornando-se séria. "Você deve estar assim porque esse final de semana é lua cheia, né?"

"É...", James agarrou-se agradecido à desculpa que a ruiva lhe dera. Ela sabia sobre Lupin já há algum tempo, mesmo antes de começar a conversar com eles e sabia que os amigos ficavam preocupados com ele quando esse período do mês ia chegando. "Da última vez o Sirius ganhou uma cicatriz feia no braço. Madame Pomfrey não ficou nem um pouco convencida de que tinha sido o hipogrifo do Prof. Ketlleburn a fazer aquilo. Não dá para fingir que não é perigoso e o Remus fica preocupado com a gente tanto quanto nós com ele."

James suspirou. Era bom às vezes desabafar com alguém que não fosse dizer na primeira oportunidade que ele era um frouxo por estar se preocupando (mesmo que essa pessoa estivesse gemendo de dor na Ala Hospitalar com um corte feito por um lobisomem no braço). Lily comprimiu os lábios. Ela realmente entendia o que eles passavam. Ambos passaram a olhar para todos os lados, menos um para o outro, pela primeira vez em silêncio naquela noite. Ela soltou os cabelos, que caíram ondulados sobre os ombros. Os dois acabaram de entrar num momento constrangedor e alguém precisava quebrar o silêncio. O moreno resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

"Então, qual era o terceiro ponto que você não entendia?"

"O porquê de você não largar logo de frescura e me beijar."

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, ligeiramente surpreso, pensando ter ouvido errado ou que ela estivesse brincando com ele (a qualquer momento, ela poderia gritar: "Rá! Você caiu, seu idiota?"), mas Lily estava séria.

De repente, ele sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua na mesa. Ele lançou um olhar rápido para suas mãos entrelaçadas, mas logo se voltou para Lily novamente, como se os olhos dela o puxassem. Então, a garota passou a sorrir suavemente. O grifinório ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa (que nem ele mesmo sabia o que seria), mas a ruiva mandou-o ficar quieto com o olhar. A outra mão de Lily subiu para o cabelo dele, entrelaçando os dedos nas mechas negras. Uma corrente elétrica passou de um para o outro e ambos pareceram gostar daquilo.

Ela foi se aproximando devagar, descendo a mão dos cabelos do garoto para a nuca dele. James estava estático, ele não tinha idéia do que fazer. Lily não parecia se importar com isso, ela aparentava gostava e sabia como conduzi-lo perfeitamente. A mão da garota que estava na dele transferiu-se para o braço do moreno, onde ela começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o polegar.

O garoto viu, em câmera lenta, a boca dela se entreabrir e ir se aproximando do seu ouvido. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e seu estômago a revirar-se como se estivesse numa montanha-russa. Quando os dentes dela arranharam de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo todo, fazendo-o estremecer. Ele se sentia um idiota: uma garota linda, que ele convidava para sair há anos estava prestes a beijá-lo e ele não conseguia nem tirar a droga das suas mãos da droga da mesa, pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de babaca ele era?

Ela riu ao perceber que ele se arrepiara e começou a descer beijos leves pela bochecha dele, em direção à boca, com o intuito de fazê-lo arrepiar-se novamente (o que não foi difícil). Quando Lily chegou finalmente ao seu destino, mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior de James. Isso o fez despertar para a realidade. Seus olhos, antes quase fechados, abriram-se rapidamente. Ele não ia fazer papel de bobo com ela (não mais do que já estava fazendo, pelo menos)! Afastando-a com calma, murmurou:

"Lily..."

A garota passou a olhá-lo, confusa. As mãos de Lily foram escorregando vagarosamente por cada centímetro de pele do braço de James que podia, o que o fez arrepiar-se de novo. Ele tirou firmeza sabe-se lá de onde e retirou as mãos da garota dele, recolocando-as nas pernas dela.

"Qual é o problema? Achei que fosse isso que você queria."

O moreno entendia a confusão da pobre coitada. Tanto tempo pedindo para sair com ela e quando, finalmente, os dois estavam sozinhos e quase se beijando, ele se afastava. Era incompreensível.

"Eu...sabe, eu nunca...", James dizia, olhando para todo lugar, menos para a ruiva.

De repente, a compreensão inundou o rosto dela, substituindo a expressão confusa, os olhos verdes se iluminando com a descoberta. Ela começou a rir, não de deboche, mas como se achasse tudo aquilo muito interessante. Lily colocou um dedo no queixo do maroto, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

"Quer dizer que você, o grande a popular James Potter, nunca _beijou_?"

O garoto disse, entredentes, corando.

"Não. Ria."

Instantaneamente, a ruiva parou de rir, mas ainda conservava uma expressão divertida no rosto e mãos no queixo dele.

"Não estou rindo de você! É que é tão _inacreditável_ e ao mesmo tempo tão _bonitinho_. Eu nunca imaginei que..."

"Desculpe.", ele murmurou, envergonhado, desviando os olhos dela.

"Está se desculpando pelo quê, exatamente?", a bruxa perguntou, novamente confusa.

"Por não ser quem você achava que eu era."

De todas as reações que James esperava depois dessa revelação, a que Lily teve foi a menos provável. Ela poderia dizer com voz de bebê e cara de dó que ele não ficasse assim ou poderia dizer que ele era um perdedor por ser BV aos 16 anos e saísse contando para a escola inteira, mas o que ela fez foi abandonar todo o romantismo e cautela que estava tendo e pulou, literalmente, no pescoço do moreno. Seus braços apertados em volta do pescoço dele e os lábios colados com força nos de um assustado James Potter. Devagar, o rapaz levou a mão direita até a cintura de Lily e a esquerda entrelaçou nos compridos cabelos vermelhos. Ela tomou isso como uma reação positiva e pediu passagem com a língua, que ele cedeu sem nem pensar duas vezes. Ela explorou a boca dele com calma, com movimentos leves, como se o ensinasse os movimentos corretos, o que realmente ela estava fazendo.

O moreno baixou sua mão do pescoço dela para a perna da ruiva, deixando os dedos por baixo da saia dela, o que a fez gemer baixinho em protesto. Porém, ela passou suas mãos também pelas pernas dele, em uma carícia calma e leve.

James sabia, na teoria, que beijar era bom. Sirius nunca fez muita questão de esconder o quanto gostava disso, mesmo quando saía com garotas, e, depois que passou a namorar Remus, ele fazia questão que as pessoas _soubessem _que cada segundo que sua língua não estivesse na boca do outro, era um segundo perdido. Mas, James constatou, a prática era imensamente melhor. Ele não sabia se era por ser Lily quem ele estava beijando, mas tinha quase certeza de que sim. Naquele momento, não importava o mundo lá fora, só ele e Lily ali, juntos. A boca dela tinha um leve gosto adocicado de alguma fruta que ele conhecia, mas não tinha cabeça no momento para ficar adivinhando qual era...

Depois de algum tempo, a necessidade de fôlego fez a ruiva soltá-lo devagar e sorrir para James, ainda segurando seu rosto, como se esperasse sua avaliação. Como ele continuasse calado, também sorrindo, ela comentou, maliciosa:

"Nunca é tarde para aprender nada, não é, James? E você tem _talento_ para a coisa!"

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Espero que a fic tenha quebrado o clichê, com esse James BV aos 16 anos. Eu, particularmente, gostei muito dela (mesmo não achando ela boa demais), já que nunca tinha escrito nada com o James e a Lily, apesar de amar os dois. Esse plot foi irresistível.

**N/ para Hellen: **Essa one não ficou à altura das que você normalmente escreve, mas espero que tenha gostado. Eu me lembrei muito de você ao escrever, já que JL foi um dos nossos primeiros (de muitos!) assuntos. Nessa fic, o James não é pipoqueiro, mas ainda está valendo, né?


End file.
